Talk:Poison Ivy
I removed this footnote information: Lillian Rose was Posion Ivy's original name as conceived by Gerry Conway in the pages of World's Finest, Vol. 1 #252 (September 1978) before she was retconned by Neil Gaiman in Secret Origins, Vol. 2 #36 (January, 1989). Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/World%27s_Finest_Vol_1_252 World's Finest, Vol. 1 #252 (September 1978)] and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Origins_Vol_2_36 Secret Origins, Vol. 2 #36 (January, 1989)]. I removed this because the actual retcon was in Who's Who # 18, which established that the name Lillian Rose seen in that issue of World's Finest was taken from a erroneous file of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Her real name is, and always has been Pamela Isley. The Neil Gaiman reference wasn't until 1989, and so it isn't really worth mentioning in my opinion. --Noah Tall (talk) 13:26, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Her name is Pamela Isley...always has been Okay, I changed this again, because there seems to be some misunderstanding as it keeps getting changed back. Isley wasn't a retconned name. The Lillian Rose name is completely fake, it was a mistake the writer of World's Finest # 252 (1978). The use of this name was later rationalized by saying that her Lillian Rose name came from an erroneous Federal Bureau of Investigation file. This was established in an issue of "Who's Who." The "retcon" was Lillian Rose, not Pamela Isley. In fact, in a 1974 issue of Justice League of AMerica she is called Pamela Isley, which predates the World's Finest comic. It's this issue. --Noah Tall (talk) 18:55, January 17, 2019 (UTC) I see it differently. For the following reasons: From my research the retcon took place after the 'Crisis'. Further, in my opinion, the FBI would not have incorrect info, unless they were purposely trying to mislead. An origin of sorts is given in World's Finest, #252 using the name Lillian. Lastly, the info in Who's Who # 18 also took place after the Crisis. --Superman Fan (talk) 14:09, January 19, 2019 (UTC) I'm going to try and simplify this as much as I can... You said: I see it differently. For the following reasons: From my research the retcon took place after the Crisis. *It didn't. The retcon was the name Lillian. Further, in my opinion, the FBI would not have incorrect info, unless they were purposely trying to mislead. *This isn't relevant to the Super Friends universe. The fact is the info was indeed incorrect. An origin of sorts is given in World's Finest, #252 using the name Lillian. *Indeed, but the story that names her Pamela came before this. Lastly, the info in Who's Who # 18 also took place after the Crisis. *The info in this issue couldn't possibly be for the Post-Crisis version of Poison Ivy. That origin wasn't written until an issue of Secret Origins in 1989. You even wrote that in the article. Agree to Disagree Yes. I'm familiar with the wanted poster stating her name as Pamela Isley in JLA, #111. I guess I see that as an alias. And that the origin story and the FBI report presented in World's Finest, #252 trumps the prior name/allias given. Also, I try to see Earth-1A through he eyes of Bridewell -- the DC universe known to him at the time. That is why I had it the way I did. --Superman Fan (talk) 15:22, January 22, 2019 (UTC) If that's what you prefer that's fine with me, I agree to disagree as well. Honestly I thought it was a vandal that kept changing it as I failed to check the page history. Didn't realize it was you. Do what you like though. --Noah Tall (talk) 18:50, January 22, 2019 (UTC)